Bella an XMan?
by xXchampXx
Summary: What if Bella was an X-Man? How will the Cullens cope when they come across her brother? You have to read to find out. RXR
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**Dream**

_Flash_

_I'm in a weird tank._

_Flash_

_People are putting needles into my skin._

_Flash_

_Pain_

_Flash_

_I temporally die._

_Flash_

_My bone claws are now metal._

_Flash_

_My brother Logan is now in the tank._

_Flash_

_We're both running. __**(AN: Unlike the movie they are not naked. They would just be awkward for them.)**_

_Flash_

_I get separated from Logan. _

_Flash_

**Not Dream**

I shot up only to yell, "Logan!"

Looking around I was glad for once that Edward was nowhere to be found.

**AN: Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**BPOV**

I got up to get a drink.

Okay, so maybe Charlie wasn't really my dad. And Renee wasn't really my mom. But hey, if you want to sue someone, that someone is Professor.

He had found me in the middle of the woods and thought it to be smart if I kept on the DL.

So he manipulated their thoughts to make them think I was biology theirs.

He also went onto explain that when I was to meet up with other mutants I was going to start getting more and more dreams. I probably should have been listening more during that specific part.

Also during his depart he left me an X-Man cell phone. Being the fact that I couldn't age anymore he thought he would make me an honorable member.

I should have also listen to how to work the thing. So now I'm stuck having nightmares every single night. I'm so glad I grew out of that attitude. I actually don't have to ask people how to work stuff.

"Bella?" I heard a soft velvet voice.

Looking down I made sure my claws were in.

"Yes Edward?"

"Why are you up love?" he asked wrapping his arms around my waist. He kissed my main vein on my neck.

Pulling back he had a confused look on his face.

Oh, did I mention? The closer to the reuniting the more my blood would have the metallic principle. Making it smell and taste even more like metal then normal blood. And if you were to put it in a microscope you could see little chunks of metal. Logan and I think it is only like that to keep out bones buffed and give us that weird healing power.

Also that healing power comes back more pronounced every month.

"I wanted a glass of water," I said holding it up.

"Humm," he buried his head in my hair.

I finally finished my water about 50 minutes later.

"Time to go back to sleep love," Edward said picking me up.

I could feel all my sense coming back to me. In other words, my hearing, sight, and smell were getting better. Or my case back to normal.

When my head hit the pillow I tried my best not to fall asleep. If I had another nightmare I didn't want to explain why I was screaming another man's name. Or why I was even dreaming of him. And my favorite of all, why I have metal claws shooting out of my hands.

"Bella? What is wrong?"

Why did I have to have an over protective vampire boyfriend who noticed my every move?

"Nothing. Just restless. Human moment?" Wow, not really human moment anymore.

"Oooooookkkkkkkkkaaaaaaayyyyyyyy," he said it so slowly I could have sworn that 5 minutes past.

I all but ran to the bathroom.

Once I got there I put my right hand up to my chest with my left on over that.

For the first time in like forever I let them out. I hadn't seen them sense the Professor found me in the woods. Even though I check I just check. I never really view them. I'm always to scared of the memories they might bring.

Sighing I brought them back in knowing that I was going to have to tell the Cullens. I mean come on. It would be so weird if their favorite 'human' just disappeared.

Finally getting my human moment over with I heard Charlie getting up.

"Hey kiddo," he said happily.

Wow, so that explains a lot. He is a morning person, so that is why he isn't really into conversations at night.

"Hey Cha-Dad."

"You going to hang out with at the Cullen's today?"

Wow, am I over there that much?

"Yea Dad. Is that okay?"

"Of course. Just don't give Carlisle and Esme a hard time."

Laughing I walked to my room.

"I don't think you give them a hard time. That is Emmett's job," Edward said from my rocking chair.

"So true. Want to run down to my truck and I'll be down in a minute?"

"Okay."

With that he went out the window and I the door.

"See you Dad!" I called up.

"Be good!" he called back down.

Laughing I walked out. He had no idea I was the only responsible one besides Carlisle and Esme.

Getting to the drivers seat I saw Edward.

"Over," I said pointing to the passengers seat.

"You forget where my house is half of the time. No way."

Truth be told, I could remember it very clearly.

"Pwease Edward," I pouted, "If not your going to make me cry."

Wow sense when did I become a spoiled little brat? Oh well, I wanted to ensure I get enough drives in with my truck before I go onto jets, motorcycles, and very, very fast cars.

Rolling his eyes he moved over.

"Love you," I said in a baby voice.

"Sure you do."

I laughed as I took off.

"Gasp," Edward said holding his hand up to his heart, "Is Bella actually going over 60 miles per hour."

Okay so the powers make you want to go fast too. Oh well.

"It was bond to happen with your family," I murmured knowing he could hear.

Laughing he changed the subject, "So you want to come and watch us play baseball tonight?"

"Sure," I said smiling. It was the family bonding in my view. Hopefully not the last either. The dreams keep coming more and more each night.

Being that it was still dark Edward was surprised that I found the driveway.

"BELLA!" I heard a booming voice when I got out. The voice came from the passenger's side.

"DUDE LET ME GO!" I heard Edward yell then a big CRACK.

"Oh! Bella that hurt."

"I'M NOT BELLA!"

"Even better Eddie. Wait Eddie you let Bella drive and she found her way?"

"Gee, I love the faith you all have in me," I said in a voice that sounded like yelling to them, but not to normal people.

All three of us went into the house only to meet the smell of eggs and bacon.

Walking alone to the kitchen when I was about 15 feet from the door I said, "Thank you Esme."

When I got through the door she replied, "You're quite welcome dear."

**Baseball Game**

For some stupid and strange reason I brought along my X-Man cell phone.

As normal I was sitting next to Esme keep score.

Edward's team was winning by 39.

I guess that is what happens when you put Edward, Alice, and Emmett all on one team.

About half way through I felt the phone vibrate. Turning away from the game I got out the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Turn around," I heard Professor's voice through the phone.

Turning around I saw Logan, Scott, Storm, Jean, and Professor coming through the trees. Just like James, Victoria, and Laurent. (Logan is carrying the Professor and Scott is pushing his chair.)

**EPOV**

Half way through the game I notice Bella turn around to talk on her cell.

I heard a strange voice telling her to turn around.

As she turned so did I.

What I saw was very bazaar.

A man with wolf like features and metal claws sticking out of his hand was caring an Asian man. A red headed women had her hand sticking out. A white haired women's eyes were completely white. And a man with very weird glasses with his hand up to the side.

We all got into a protective crouch in front of Bella.

The wolf like man sat down the man he was carrying and then looked at us angrily. The man with glasses started to turn a knob. The red headed girl put her hand up further. And the white headed one looked up at the sky.

"Now, now," the Asian man now in the chair, "Let us not be hasty now."

"Yes, let us not be," Carlisle said calmly.

"Why are you here?" Esme asked.

They only looked at Bella who was bouncing like Alice. And was she clapping her hands?

**BPOV**

I was so happy to finally see my brother again. But of course I was not allowed to approach him till Professor said it was okay.

He finally spoke, "Why doesn't Bella get done with hugs then she will explain."

The Cullens looked so confused, but oh well. I just got my sign.

Pushing past Emmett, which was not the easiest think I've done, I ran up to Logan first. I crashed into him so hard he staggered backwards.

"Hey little sis," he whispered into my hair giving my forehead a kiss. I felt his claws going back.

"I've missed you so much. We have to catch up later."

I let my claws out a little to give his back a little tap. He did the same with my back. It was a little thing we did, but I don't get why.

From behind I heard Rose hiss. She already explained that even though she disliked me she was going to protect me for Edward's sake. And when she protects, you don't want to mess with her.

"Storm," I said opening up my arms for her when Logan put me down.

Letting the sun go just a little so it was only on me, she held my arms up to inspect me.

"Just like your brother," she murmured, "You haven't changed a bit."

Laughing I gave her a tight squeeze, "If I remember correctly, it was I who raised you."

She laughed. She always forgets that physically she was older, but I was way, way older in reality.

Letting the sun and me go I went on to Scott.

"How is my little Disco-Ball?" I asked ruffling his hair making sure his glasses didn't fall.

"Hey, I'm that little anymore. I'm like what a foot taller than you now."

He then proceeded onto ruffling my hair.

Laughing I moved onto Jean.

She lifted me up into the air so she wouldn't have to bend down.

"Sup, Mom?" she asked jokingly.

"Nothing much."

Yes, that is right. I raised all of them execpt Professor and Logan. I still don't know why Professor took them in and not me. Oh well.

Jean sat me down and I sat down in Professor's lap to hug his neck.

"Can you explain why you are in a wheel chair?" I asked him.

"Easy, Mangisiam **(AN: If anyone can spell his name can you help me out please?)** and I got into a fight. He won."

"Poor Baldy."

I rubbed his scalp.

Finally I got off his lap and walked over to Edward.

Holding his hand I brought it up so our palms were facing each other, but the back of our hands were facing our faces.

Sighing I slowly revealed my secret. Only to meet the shock faces of the Cullens

**AN: Please Review**


	3. Please Read

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**AN: I'm not going to be able to update for a while. I'm on summer vacation and going to California. So I won't be able to update probably till after July 15. Because my family there doesn't have internet. And I don't think my aunt will take me to the libary to just update on my stories. Sorry, but as soon as I get back I will update.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**EPOV**

To say I was shocked was an understatement.

After they took us to this school we saw a lot of people just like Bella.

"Now," Bella said smiling," It is time for Logan and I to have fun."

Everyone laughed.

"You two are crazy," a girl with white bangs said.**(AN: Yes I know she has a known name, but this is from Edward's POV.)**

"What are they going to do?" Carlisle whispered to the professor.

"You know the paintball simulations?" he asked.

"Yes," we all replied confused.

"Well, just like that, but with real bullets."

I couldn't tell what my face held. Horror? Shock?

Everyone laughed at our faces.

I sure do wonder how this is going to turn out.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**AN: Okay so some of you have brought to my attention that I have skipped some and that stories aren't just conversations. Well I also noticed that whenever I just happened to update this story my virus scanner would go on. With my virus scanner it thinks that fan fiction is a virus and cut out all my long parts of the story because when fan fiction emailed me that is what the chapters where. But when I looked it up I saw that some parts are missing. So I don't confuse anyone I am going start over new.**

**EPOV (So just in case you didn't read the AN this is a new story.)**

I looked across the table at Bella. She was looking at one spot on the wall. Her expression was blank and her eyes showed that she was off somewhere else. Her brown hair was also not as shiny anymore. It had also come to my attention that she hasn't been in her room for most nights. Alice can't see her future anymore and Jasper can't feel her emotions. The part that Emmett has noticed is that she doesn't blush anymore. Being that we are all worried, Rose has noticed that she has gotten a lot more phone calls and texts lately. Mom and Dad say they say she isn't cheating, but my siblings do.

It has come to all of our attentions that she has been spending all her time with Carlisle when she is over at our house.

At the sound of a beep we all turned to Bella.

"I got to go," she said getting up.

When she was all the way out the door we all popped up to follow.

Right as we got out we saw her ancient truck turn into a silver Porsche. Hopping in she zoomed off. We all then got into my Volvo. We then saw that she was heading towards the hospital.

Right as she pulled into the emergence drop-off area Carlisle got in.

Rose gasped.

_They are not. _I heard Alice think in disbelief.

**BPOV**

As I was driving I looked into my rear view mirror and saw that every ones face was in disbelief and anger.

I laughed.

"What?" Carlisle asked smiling.

"By the looks of your kids face they must think I'm cheating on Edward with you. And you're cheating on Esme with me."

He laughed along with me.

We finally got to the Cullen resident when Esme hopped in.

_This outta throw them off. _I thought to myself.

**EPOV**

"Now that is just plain odd," Emmett said.

My phone then rang.

Looking at the caller ID I saw that it was Bella.

"Hello Love."

"I know you all are following me," she said amused.

"Uhhh..." I said not knowing what to say.

She laughed, "Just follow me." Then she hung up.

I did as I was told and noticed that we were heading towards a secluded area. Finally we came up to a mansion. Bella came to a stop at a gate where she typed a code into a key pad. When the gate opened we saw that it was bigger than it looked behind the gate. Ivy grow up the sides of the wall and there was a basketball court off to the side. Then there was also a lot of land off to the side.

Kids were playing on the baseball court, but they didn't seem normal. One kid was passing a ball to another that looked just like him.** (AN: It is the guy who is making a clone of himself.)** Another had rubber arms that reached for the ball.** (AN: I don't know if there really was a mutant like this, but I wanted one that seemed as if it would be normal.)** But he was only stopped by a wolf like man. **(AN: This is Logan. And yes he is Bella's brother.)**

Bella hopped out of her car and ran towards the court.

Grabbing the ball from the rubber armed guy only to pass it to the wolf like man. He shot and swooshed. The man then ran to grab the ball right as it exited the basket and passed it to Bella who was on the other side of the court. When she was by the other basket she shot and swooshed. The guy who looked to be the same ran and got the ball. Bella intersected him and passed the ball under the rubber arm guys legs to the wolf like guy.

This went on till her and the wolf man won by 50-0.

"Go Sis!" the wolf man yelled giving her the manly hand shake and pat on the back.

"Logan. Can't you give your sister a real hug?"

Laughing he obeyed and gave her a real hug.

"Carlisle! Esme!" he yelled waving when he was done hugging Bella.

"Hey Sweetie!" Esme yelled back while Carlisle just nodded.

They then moved to go inside.

"You kids just follow us," Esme said gently.

We obeyed and we saw that the mansion was just like a boarding school. It looked to be really old, but new all at the same time.

Walking we noticed that we were heading towards the kitchen.

Bella got into the cabinet and got out two sodas.

Sliding it across the counter we saw a normal looking boy. Grabbing the bottles by their necks he brought them up to his lips and blew.

I could tell that everyone of my siblings were confused.

Then what really throw us off was when the outside of the bottle got covered in ice.

The sound of metal. Turning we saw that both the wolf like man and Bella had claws coming out of their hands.

"What are you?" I asked.

Bella turned around and looked as if she forgot she was here.

Then looking at the wolf like man he nodded.

Sighing she said, "It all started when..."

**AN: Please Review my new story.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or X-men._

**BPOV**

**(Insert explanations about what they are. I'm sorry, but I don't like explaining the plot of the actual movies.)**

All the Cullens looked at me in shock.

I didn't need Edward's power to guess that Emmett didn't believe that I'm actually graceful.

Rose turned to Carlisle and asked, "So how come you two know about this."

"Actually it was a complete accident. Professor called him up for him to examine his legs. He comes every other week and I come once a month. It just happened that our visiting days fell on the same day," I explained because Carlisle didn't know the full details, "And now he examines everyone here if it is their training day."

"Isn't this all dangerous for a tiny human," Emmett asked.

Bobby snorted, "Her not facing danger is like me not breathing."

"Ha ha, now shut up and drink your cola," I said.

What can I say, Logan and I, we practically look for danger. But what do you expect when you can heal back and never die.

That brought and idea to my head.

"You all should watch Logan and me train," I said cheerfully.

"Okay," they all agreed.

**EPOV**

We all went up into a overseeing room and saw a paintball simulator. I looked around to see about 100 paintball guns on the wall all over the dome.

Looking at the door I saw Bella and Logan walk in in some type of tight leather.

I could care less about Logan, but Bella looked hot in her outfit. It hugged her every curve and made her hair look even more beautiful.

Hearing Logan's voice in the speaker made me jump, "Dude, stop drooling over my sister."

"Logan, he is my boyfriend," Bella's gentle voice came through as if it were to hurt the big mans feelings.

"Still I don't like it."

Looking down I saw Logan had his arms crossed in front of his chest and was pouting.

"Great," Alice said, "Another Emmett."

"Hey, at least you aren't blood related to your idiot," Bella's said through the intercom.

We all laughed and Carlisle hit a serious of buttons. After what seemed to be forever the paintball guns turned into real guns**. (AN: I would put the name, but some people don't know and that would just confuse them**.) As we heard the mechanical sound we all got serious, but Esme and Carlisle. Were they SMILING?

"Okay you two," Esme said softly, but with authority, "This simulation is to test you speed and agility. And also Carlisle wants to see your healing mechanism, so we have to get some bullets in you now don't we?"

Bella and Logan got into a crouching position and waited for the buzzer. And when it did go off so did they. And the guns. And something else, but I don't know what.

**BPOV**

Logan and I retracted our claws and ran. Putting them in front of my face I could feel some bullets just wheezing by. I was dodging and ducking and trying to get to the middle, but there were so many bullets. Then I tried to remember all those wars I fought along side my brothers. I had ran so fast I didn't get shot. And there were way more bullets than this.

Taking a deep breath I ran and listened. Every time a bullet came near me I would intersect it with my claws.

I heard the second buzzer and saw Logan standing in the middle. He was smiling, but shot so many times.

"Logan the whole point of this is to not get shot," I said smiling.

"Speed and agility. Not accuracy little sister," he replied leaping over to me then throwing me over his shoulder.

"But me down!" I yelled the whole way to examination room.

Logan was running because I could already see himself healing.

Throwing me down hard on to the bed he then sat next to me.

"Give me your arm," he said with his hand out.

"Why?" I asked offering it to him.

Snapping my arm like a twig I saw my bone pop out of the skin.

"LOGAN!" I screamed through my teeth.

"Sorry, but Doc did say he wanted to see how we heal. For the fact you didn't get hurt I only had to help."

Before he was even finished he was on the floor, on his back, me straddling him, and then punching ever inch of his face. He grew very serious because I rarely ever fight him, but when we fight we fight. He pushed me off him them got out his claws. I did the same. He round housed at me, but I ducked and scratched at his face. Even when the door opened we didn't stop.

Then I felt arms go around me. Then Logan and I were flying away from each other.

"Get off of me," I said kicking and punching at whoever held me.

Then I felt a wave a calm. Looking up I saw it was Carlisle and Jasper who had me. Edward and Emmett had Logan.

"What is going on?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"Logan broke my arm!" I exclaimed holding my arm up for him to see.

**AN: So if you didn't catch it Bella doesn't like pain being inflected on her on purpose by anyone else, but herself. And also if you didn't notice she won that fight. That might be helpful to know in future chapters.**


	7. PLEASE READ OR YOU WILL BE LEFT OUT

**NEED TO READ OR YOU WILL BE LEFT OUT!!!!!**

**Okay I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, but I'm now into my second quarter of and the teachers find it funny to pile on homework and projects. So while my week nights contain homework and my weekends projects I'm going to try to cram in updates. But being the fact all the extra homework is getting to me my grades went to straight A's to straight B's and my dad isn't happy so that is also a contributor to my unfrequented updates. So if I update and it is short please…NO COMPLAINTS!!! Love you all and I'm sorry. I will try to update every day of my winter break and that is 2 full weeks. **

**~*~xxchampxx~*~**


End file.
